Remember Me
by otaku9
Summary: You ever wandered what happened to Prishe in the past cycles? Well, here's your chance to find out. Death-fic, Spoilers, and Warrior of LightxPrishe. Rated for, well, it's Final Fantasy, cursing, and blood.


Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy._

_This story takes place in one of the cycles before _Dissidia: Final Fantasy _and _Dissidia 012_._

**Remember Me**

"Why do I have to do these damn patrols!" Prishe muttered to herself, running through the Lunar Subterrene. "I mean, Doc can handle herself and Cosmos just fine."

_Why can't I just hang out with Light!?_ She thought. _He needs me anyway._

"Bartz!" A voice called out.

She looked above her. A big black hole was forming in the sky and a big red thing was pushing right through.

"Hey woman!" The red thing said, jumping right in front of Prishe. "Have you seen Bartz?"

"Look," Prishe said, "I don't know who you are or what the hell you are! And I don't know this 'Bartz' person you're searching for!"

"You're lying!"(1) The red man yelled, pulling out a very long sword (2).

"I'm not you Dante (3) wannabe!" Prishe yelled out.

"Fine then," The red man said, "Then I'll make you tell me!" _Is this guy even listening?_ Prishe sighed.

"Well," she said, "I've been dying to do some fighting for a while!"

"Fell for it! How was that?" The red man jumped, headbutting the purple haired girl in the head.

"What's your issue?" She yelled. "Gimme a bite of….spicy hot tacos!" She yelled, giving him an uppercut.

"Here I am!" The red man, slashing the girl with his swords.

"Feed me….sirloin steak!" She yelled, giving him a many punches.

"Overwhelming force!" He summoned a hurricane. "Ha!" She jeered. "You missed!"

"Rocket Punch!" He yelled, a red fist coming at Prishe. "What the hell!?" She cursed.

"Stuff my mouth with….ripe rolanberries!" A ring of magic attacked the man.

"Are you hungry?" The red man asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Ready…go!" Prishe slammed the red man in the shoulder. "That's it!" The red man said. "I have to find Bartz! Gilgamesh Morphing Time!"

He was in front of a circle of swords, all blue except for one. "That's it!" He exclaimed, picking the red sword. He slashed the girl and struck the ground, hitting the girl.

"I'm too good!" He yelled.

"Aw heeell!" Prishe yelled out, defeated.

"Hey, lady," The red man said, "This was fun, but I've got to find Bartz." And he ran off, leaving the bleeding girl behind.

"Damn Red Power Ranger (4)! Damn Shantotto! Damn this conflict!" Prishe cursed. "Man," Prishe said, looking down at her bleeding chest, "This is serious."

"Prishe!" A familiar voice called to her. She raised her heavy head to see a familiar blue armor and helmet.

"Light." She gave a weak smile. "Who did this to you?" He asked. "A-A man all in red with a bunch of weapons slung to him." She told him.

"We'd better get you to Cosmos." Light told her, picking her up in his arms. "Light," She said, placing a hand on his armored chest, "Listen. You have to stop this conflict. You have to stop Chaos, stop this never-ending cycle, save yourself and your fellow warriors. Free them from this suffering."

"I-I don't understand." Light stuttered. "This conflict," she explained, "has been going on for so long. At the end of each cycle, the dragon Shinryu comes and restarts the conflict all over. Unless you stop it, it will never end."

"Prishe," He said, unable to say a thing. "Promise me this. And promise me you'll remember me." She removed the brooch from her chest and gave it to him. "Promise."

"I-I promise." He stuttered. She smiled, and with that, she fell limp in his arms.

The 10 Cosmos Warriors were in a bright field, slowly fading one by one as they went back to their own worlds, all except for one.

"Prishe," Light whispered, holding her brooch. "I promise to you that I will find you, whichever world you may be in."

He walked past Castle Cornelia, and into another portal.

_End. _

_I got that from _Invader Zim_. If you watch the show, you'll see that he says "you're lying!" A lot._

_The long sword of course is based from, of course, Sephiroth._

_Since Gilgamesh is red, and since Dante from _Devil May Cry _wears red, well, you get the point._

_Same as above._


End file.
